


The Lost Puppy

by Hetalia1912



Series: OTP Fluff Prompts [6]
Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Cute Ending, Debut Era, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Hoya can't resist Sungjong, Hoya-centric, M/M, Sungjong-centric, Work In Progress, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24257719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: A puppy follows Sungjong home and Sungjong can't bear to part with it.Sungjong brings the puppy inside and tries to hide it from Hoya.
Relationships: Lee Howon | Hoya/Lee Sungjong
Series: OTP Fluff Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750969





	The Lost Puppy

**5:20 PM**

It was the late afternoon and Sungjong was walking home to the dorm from school.His manager and his hyungs weren't able to pick him up so he just decided to walk home today.

Not that he wasn't okay with walking home,it was just that he was used to being picked up from school by someone,whether it be one of his hyungs or their manager.


End file.
